


After The Sunset

by PacificoFans



Series: Some Trusts Can't Be Fixed [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add More If needed, Multi, Post-Pacifist, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans is main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificoFans/pseuds/PacificoFans
Summary: Frisk has made it to the surface with all their friends. However, they must deal with the consequences of their actions before the sunset.





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just doing this for fun. It's intended to be not too good, but not too bad. Chapters will probably be about 100-200 words. I'm just practicing writing what I'd be better at drawing in comics.

The sun was setting at the top of Mount Ebott. This had become a familiar sight for Sans, even if it wasn't exactly welcome. He glanced over at the kid in the striped shirt. Hard to believe the "savior of monsterkind" had been killing them all just a few nights before. Sans sighed. No one except him and the kid remembered that horrible run. That was probably a good thing, considering Undyne would probably kill Frisk if she remembered. As it was, Sans wanted to avoid the kid as much as possible here on the surface. Although, when the person you hate most is the ambassador, that's a little hard to do.


	2. Error 404: Place Not Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another name for this chapter could be: Shortcuts Go Wrong

Sans looked around. Papyrus had left a minute ago or so, and he decided to follow. After all, how kind would humans be this time? Or, that was the excuse he used to leave. Sans teleported away since there was a machine he wanted to bring up from his basement. However, Sans ended up in a strange hall, with a single grey door in the middle. This sure wasn't Snowdin, and it didn't appear last time Frisk had freed them. How many runs ago had that been anyway? Sans didn't remember the answer to that question anymore. Not after all the genocide runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching to first-person POV after this chapter so it doesn't go horribly.  
Why? Because apparently I'm terrible at writing in third-person.


	3. Through A Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to switch into first-person. This style is a lot easier for me to write in. Sans is still the main character, for now. Sorry in advance if there's any confusion.

I looked around. That strange door seemed to be the only exit, and my shortcuts weren't working. I opened the door. There... wasn't anything there. It just opened into blackness. I stepped through the door. Surprisingly enough, there seemed to be a light farther down. I decided that path probably didn't lead to anything good, but there wasn't really a reason why. I just didn't like how the hall felt.<br />  
  
I tried teleporting to the basement again, but ended up in the shallow part of the river, near that duck. I wonder what that hall was. Oh, I got the machine to a safe place now, since I couldn't just leave it sitting in the open. Paps was worried when I came home soaking wet. I don't really blame him though, I'm not supposed to leave the camp anyway. Something to do with overusing magic trying to move everything up here in the first place. Anyway, I should probably hide this notebook. I think he finished cooking dinner and he'll probably come look for me soon. Write more later. -Sans


	4. Dinner Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets in trouble. Turns out falling asleep in spaghetti is dangerous.

I walked out of the tent just when Papyrus called people to dinner. It was spaghetti, cooked over a fire somehow. I grabbed a plate and sat next to Undyne, who was already on her third plate. I don't know how she ate that much of it so quickly. I mean, my bro's cooking isn't bad, but he's the only person I know who can somehow burn spaghetti. As I was thinking about what to do about the machine, and whether to go back to the door or not, I didn't notice how tired I had been getting.

Undyne's POV

I looked over at Sans. That lazybones managed to fall asleep sitting up! He looked... upset? I don't know the best word for it. A few seconds later, he fell over into the pot. I wasn't worried. I just... may have thrown him across a clearing trying to get his head unstuck from a pot. Anyway, now he's unconscious and apparently Papyrus blames me for this. I'm going to go train, I guess.

Sans POV

I was back in the hall. The kid was there, standing in front of me, covered in dust and holding a knife. I had gone through this so many times before. Why couldn't they just leave? Why did they have to keep resetting? However, instead of initiating a battle, they just walked up to me and attacked without warning. Everything started fading to black, but before I could dust, a dragon-like figure swooped in and hugged? me. They said everything would be ok and I had to wake up. At that, I jerked awake. Papyrus was sitting in a chair nearby, fast asleep. I have no clue what happened. He seems to be waking up though. Guess I need to hide the notebook. I just wanted to write this down before I forgot. -Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the dragon. I guess the idea came from Microware Grapes by Baebaseball. You should read it, and hey. If you have, you know who that dragon probably is. I mean, unless Alphys grew wings or something.


	5. Sorry about stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author explains things.

Ok, so I read through what I currently had... And it was confusing. I'm going to rewrite it all and add a backstory in another work. This is why it takes me so long to write stuff. I have to plan it out, write each chapter, read it to make sure things are correct, reread it to make sure it flows, and probably rewrite it.


End file.
